


Two Hearts Destined For One

by BishieFanatic



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Relationship(s), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishieFanatic/pseuds/BishieFanatic
Summary: This was finally going to be their happily ever after! Now... If they could somehow make this relationship work. No, they WILL make this relationship work. One day at a time.
MC name is: Alexandria





	1. Everyday

She was back again. He of course remained silent, eyes starring out his hospital window. Though he said not one word, she continued to sit beside his bed, humming softly, a book in her lap. Sometimes, he would move his head ever so slightly, to catch a glimpse of her. Her name was Alexandria, she was Saeyoung’s girlfriend. 

When Saeyoung wasn’t around, Alexandria would come. She would smile, greet him gently and sit at that same spot. Sometimes, she would bring a book, other times, she would knit. The sound of her knitting was nice to hear, Saeran had never seen a person knit before. 

The door to his hospital room opened, a doctor stepping forward, clipboard in hand. Alexandria looked up from her book, a concerned expression washing over her face. 

“The counselor is here.” the doctor’s face looked less then thrilled. This was Saeren’s last chance to ‘behave’. His constant fits and tirades had left the hospital staff disoriented, tired and simply put, fed up. 

“I see...” Alexandria murmured, gaze starring over at Saeran, who looked to be ignoring them, unfazed by anything that surrounded him. “Do you think, you could give me a few minutes?” 

“Hmm,” the doctor looked as if he wanted to get the entire thing over with, never the less, he nodded to her request, informing Alexandria that he would be waiting in the hallway. 

Alexandria thanked him and watched as the doctor walked out of the room. Looking back at Saeran, Alexandria exhaled softly, closing her book and setting it aside. She couldn’t begin to fathom the horrors that this man had gone through and her heart went out to him. This just wasn’t something that could be fixed over night. 

She understood that Saeran would be apart of Saeyoung’s and her life from now on. This was something she had no complaints over. Saeyoung had his brother back, a brother he had spent his entire life trying to protect. Alexandria was more then willingly to take a back seat, while they both worked to heal Saeran of both mental and physical scars. 

“Saeran?” she had expected no response, but that was okay. Very slowly, she nudged her chair closer towards his bed and folded both her hands upon the edge. This way, he would know she was right next to him. “Saeran,” she spoke again, regardless if he looked at her or not. “, did you know that Koalas sleep for a very long time? Around sixteen to even eighteen hours! The book I was reading explained all that. Heh, I had no idea. It even had cute pictures.” her eyes moved towards the window, as she herself starred outside. 

“I wanna go to the zoo. I adore animals. Oh my gosh, can you imagine how Saeyoung would act at the zoo? We would defiantly have to keep our cameras ready to blackmail him later.” she laughed gently, eyes widening just a fraction, when she noticed Saeran’s mouth slightly twitch. Her heart swelled in her chest, he was listening. 

“I say ‘we’ because I want you to come with us. We can all go to the zoo together! They say on the rainy days, the animals are more attentive, but I’m not so sure about that. So, we would just have to see for ourselves!” she smiled. “Saeran-” 

“You only pretend to care.” his voice was bitter. She was only here, because of Saeyoung. Otherwise, there would be no need for her to stay by his side or even want him to go anywhere! How dare she sit there and pretend to-

“Hahaha,” Alexandria’s soft laughter broke Saeran out of his thoughts, the man not expecting her to laugh at all. “, yes, I suppose if I were in your shoes, I would think that as well. I’m sorry. I’m trying my best to express myself, but sometimes I put my foot in my mouth. Hmm, I think I’ll take a page out of Jumin’s book and express myself through actions, then words! Maybe then, I can prove I care about you!”

“...” silence. 

“I can come by EVERYDAY! Yes! I can come back everyday and sit with you. I’ll even tell you about my day and you can tell me about yours! They say friendships start with talking! Maybe I can sneak you in food from outside! But, sssh, don’t tell anyone. Hospital food is kind of gross, isn’t it? Saeyoung and I tried a little bit, bleh, disgusting.” 

“You only want me to behave for that person.” 

“Are you making excuses towards me caring about you?” her tone was teasing, as she leaned closer onto the edge of the bed, relaxing now. “Hehe, because you can make all the excuses you want, that won’t change the fact I care.” 

“...” Saeran frowned, an expression Alexandria didn’t miss.

“I know,” her tone became gentle now, as her hand reached out to touch his tentatively. She moved slow, the tips of her fingers touching his and he flinched slightly. Alexandria paused, but did not give up, continuing to stare at Saeran’s face, as she eventually took his hand, grasping it gently within hers. “, I know things went all crazy and loopy. I know that I can’t even imagine what you went through, but... I know I can try my very best, to listen, to be there for you if you need someone to vent at, or even if you just want me to stay beside you. Just like Saeyoung, I can do those things.” 

“Why?” Saeran turned his head finally, to stare at Alexandria, with a face contorted with confusion and anger. “Why would you do that!?” 

“Silly,” Alexandria laughed gently once more. “, haven’t you been listening? Because I care.” she gasped when Saeran yanked his hand out of her grasp, glaring at her.

“Saeyoung and you belong together. You’re both idiots! Go away!” he brought his arm over his waist, away from her. She was good. He’d give her that. For a second, he’d actually believed her! But, then he remembered what had happened the last time he trusted someone. No one ever kept their promises! People only cared, when they wanted something. This girl, Alexandria, didn’t care about him. She just wanted him to do something for her. 

“Saeyoung will be here soon,” Alexandria wasn’t disheartened. She would just have to try harder. “, and tomorrow, I will be back! I’ll even bring a new book! Or maybe the local zoo pamphlet!” she was met with silence once again, but she continued to smile, standing now. “I’ll let the counselor in now. I’ll see you tomorrow Saeran!” she reached to pick up her book, only to pause. “You know, I’ll leave this here. It has a lot of neat fun facts! You should read it.” 

Bending down, she picked up her satchel and placed the strap over her shoulder, still smiling warmly at Saeran. She turned then, missing how the man had tilted his head slightly, to watch her leave his room. 

Saeran behaved that day. 

= + = 

Saeyoung grinned, watching as Alexandria read out fun facts from her book she had brought. He had been surprised she had wanted to stop by today. He had really wanted her to rest, but she was adamant about going with him.

Gods, Alexandria was his rock. The fact she continued to stay by his side, despite everything that had transpired, never ceased to amaze him. Her smile never faltered, her kindness never ceased and she was always there for him to lean his head against. He loved this woman. He really, really loved this woman. 

“Wow, I had no idea Red Kangaroos can grow that big! Did you guys?” Alexandria looked at both Saeyoung and Saeran. 

“No idea!” Saeyoung exclaimed, smiling brightly at his girlfriend. She was simply amazing. How the hell did he get so lucky? “Did you Saeran?” 

Saeran was, like every day, starring out the window, not once making any sign that the pair existed. 

“Oh more facts about Koalas!” Alexandria pointed to another cute picture in the book. A knock on the door sounded, Saeyoung frowning as he turned to eye the doctor with clear disdain. 

“I will need your signatures on Saeran’s new medication the counselor prescribed.” 

“Tch,” Saeyoung nodded, making clear how he disliked giving any medicine to his brother. The thought tore him up inside. For years, his brother was brainwashed and forced to take whatever those monsters had fed him. Saeyoung just didn’t want his brother to suffer anymore. He was at a complete loss on really what was the best route to get his brother better. He felt Alexandria’s hand touch his and he immediately looked down at her, their eyes meeting.

“Go, don’t worry. I’ll stay here.” she squeezed his hand for added assurance and Saeyoung gave her his most brightest smile, nodding, before following the doctor out the door. 

Alexandria looked back at Saeran, a warm smile upon her face, before she starred back at her book, “Alright, the book states that Koalas are great swimmers! Wow, I had no idea! The other book didn’t say that!” 

“... They also have big guts.” 

Alexandria lifted her head, blinking a few times, “Really?” she giggled, clutching her book tightly. She wanted to cry! Saeran had read the book she had left! He had really read it! Gods, that made her so happy. She managed to not cry though. “Have you read about giraffes? The next page here is about them!” 

= + = 

“Saeyoung picked these flowers out, and I picked the vase!” she held up the small, floral patterned vase, placing the sunflowers inside it. “Sunflowers always face the sun! Do you wanna see?” 

Alexandria, as she had promised, had come back yet again. She walked towards the open window, vase in hand. She didn’t notice how Saeran’s eyes followed her, or even how he watched her fix the flowers in a certain position, her tongue slightly sticking out in concentration. 

Saeran’s mouth twitched, he was fighting the urge to smile. How silly she looked while concentrating. Or, was it cute? She was cute. 

“Okay, now watch!” Alexandria jumped back, after fixing the sunflowers to first face away from the sun’s rays. She stood there, anxiously awaiting the big pay off. When nothing happened, her brow furrowed and she placed her hands on her hips, clearly confused. 

“Heh.” 

Alexandria’s gaze quickly shot towards Saeran, who averted his gaze, grimacing now. She had heard it. She was sure of it! Saeran had laughed! He had laughed at her! It had been faint, but she had heard it. She couldn’t help but feel elated. 

She looked back at the sunflowers, “Maybe I read it wrong. Maybe they don’t always face the sun.” she sighed softly. “But you know what,” stepping back up to the vase, she turned it ever so slightly, so the flowers now faced the sun. “, there. All they needed, was a little help.” 

“...” Saeran starred at her now, his chest growing tight at her words and actions. He would have just given up. If the flowers refused to move, he would have just given up on them. The thought of helping the flowers, would have never had crossed his mind. This woman... She, made him feel strange. Made him think differently.

Thinking made his head hurt. Sometimes it was painful to sit and think, especially when he was left alone. But when Alexandria was around, even when she wasn’t saying anything, his thoughts became much more clearer. It didn’t hurt to think, because his thoughts were on the words that she spoke, or the sounds she would make, or what she was knitting, or writing. 

When Alexandria was around, all his thoughts, were of her. 

“Ah, Saeyoung should be here soon.” Alexandria chirped. “Heh, I think he’s bringing outside food!” she brought her finger to her lips, winking. “Our secret!”

= + =

“He can be released?” Saeyoung talked animatedly, for once, with the doctor who went sternly over his notes. Jumin and Jaehee stood beside the red haired man, as they to were involved in the conversation.

Alexandria stood by Saeran’s hospital bed, the man sitting upright for once, hands in his lap. She moved her gaze away from the group who stood in the hallway, and looked to Saeran. For an entire week, Saeran had been on his best behavior. Though the counselor had not gotten all the answers he would have wanted, he did note that Saeran’s improvement was remarkable and a clear sign, he was on the path to recovery. Thus, the counselor had given his approval for discharge. 

“We set up a room for you,” Alexandria spoke now. “, I even furnished it myself! I hope you like it.” she took a risk and set upon the edge of the bed, ready to jump away, if Saeran didn’t want her company. When she was met with no scathing looks or expression of hate, she relaxed. 

Her legs kicked out now, as she began to hum softly, heading moving from side to side. Saeran turned his head, starring at her now. He had gotten use to her humming. In fact, he could even say, he liked her humming. Saeyoung’s humming was annoying, especially when he went off on a air guitar solo, but Alexandria’s was soothing. Especially when she bobbed her head in time with the rhythm.

Alexandria noticed she had an audience and her gaze met Saeran’s, “Oh, sorry, it’s a melody I picked up on one of my TV shows. It sort of got stuck in my head.” 

“What TV show?” Searan asked, surprising Alexandria, who hadn’t been ready to be asked that. 

“Oh, well, it’s a drama that comes on in the afternoon! It’s called-” 

Saeyoung slowly walked up to the hospital door, careful to not make any sounds, his mouth slightly open in awe. Jumin and Jaehee came up beside him, starring into the room as well. The trio watched as Alexandria animatedly explained her drama show, every once and awhile Searan nodding, even asking small questions. 

“Well,” Jumin smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “, it looks like Alexandria really does have a special gift.” 

“Yes, it would most assuredly seem that way.” Jaehee fixed her glasses, smiling. “She is a very special girl.” 

“Yeah,” Saeyoung breathed, leaning against the door frame of the room now. “, she is. She really friggin’ is.” 

Jumin and Jaehee exchanged knowing looks. It would seem, for now, that the road to recovery for Saeran was off to a good start. 

To Be Continued...


	2. Just One Day At A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was her motto 'Just One Day At A Time'

Saeyoung sighed, leaning against his kitchen counter, running both his hands through his hair. “Do you think he likes it?” 

Alexandria simply smiled, continuing to chop the vegetables laid out in front of her, “You’re thinking to hard, Saeyoung. Just give him time to adjust, he’ll come around.” 

“You think?” Saeyoung starred at Alexandria who nodded matter of fact, flashing him a gentle smile. His hands came down to his sides, a warm smile spreading across his face. “How do you do that?” 

“Do what?” Alexandria arched an eyebrow, noticing Saeyoung approaching her from behind, wrapping his arms around her. 

“Make me calm down, so fast. Gods, without you Alexandria, I don’t know what would have happened.” he squeezed her tighter, resting his head against her shoulder. “I love you.” 

“And I you, Saeyoung.” Alexandria rested her head against his, both indulging in each other’s warmth. Before Saeyoung sighed dramatically. “Hm? What’s wrong?” 

“Uh, well,” Saeyoung smiled sheepishly. “, I kind of want you again.” 

“Eh!?” Alexandria’s cheeks reddened, memories of their first night together flooding through her mind.

“What!?” the red haired man exclaimed. “We haven’t done anything like that since... Well since that one time,” he murmured softly, lips clearly pouting. “I, I want you Alexandria,” he whispered now into her ear, his body melded against hers, as his lips tickled her ear. “, but, I have to hold myself back.” he groaned. “I have to do this properly.” 

“Do what properly?” Alexandria’s mind had been frazzled by her boyfriends words and touch. She looked over her shoulder at him now, as he leaned away from her. 

“Make you mine, of course.” he winked. “There are a few things I need to do, before I make it happen!” he smiled, a bright, goofy smile and turned then, freezing. “Saeran?” he murmured.

Alexandria turned fully, seeing Saeran standing in the door way of the kitchen. His eyes looked distant, sad even. How long had he been standing there? She watched as he lowered his gaze, turning to walk away. “Saeran?” she called, before the man left her sight. Surprisingly, he had stopped. 

“Would you like to help me make dinner? Saeyoung is absolutely zero help at all in the kitchen. Some defender of justice.” she teased. 

“Wha!?” Saeyoung laughed. “Alright, alright, i admit. I kind of, really suck.” his laugh faded, as he watched Saeran turn back to face them, nodding in acceptance. 

“Alright!” Alexandria chirped. “Saeyoung get out of the kitchen~” 

“Ouch,” Saeyoung held his heart and hung his head with dramatic flare. “, I know when I’m the third wheel.” he grumbled, wiping away crocodile tears. He moved out of the way, eyes watching Saeran take his place beside Alexandria, who placed another cutting board in front of him. 

With a warm smile, Saeyoung left the kitchen. Now, more then ever, he wanted to make Alexandria his completely. And that meant first, he would have to propose! He slowed in his steps, hearing Alexandria’s voice drift down the hallway. Saeran was talking to her, his voice was faint, but he was talking. 

“Thank you Lord,” Saeyoung whispered. “, thank you, for letting me keep those precious to me.” 

~ + ~

“Ah, did you add the spice?” he was surprised by her sudden appearance at his side, as she leaned against him, starring into the pot. Saeran had forgotten. “Can I taste?” 

“I,” would she be disappointed? Of course she would. He would never be allowed in the kitchen again. “, I forgot.” he waited for her disappointed stare. Waited for her eyes to grow dark and then, she would toss him away.

“I forget all the time too,” she waved her hand, laughing as she reached to grab two bottles of spices from the rack above. “, no worries~! Here, you want to add them yourself?” she held out the bottles to him, a cheerful smile on her face.

“O-okay.” Saeran had been ready to be lashed out at. Perhaps even ignored or worse. It wouldn’t have been the first time. But, none of those things had happened. Alexandria was starring at him, a bright smile upon her face, eyes gentle and caring. Rika’s eyes... Had never been that bright. Where Rika’s smile had been warped and filled with hidden intentions, Alexandria’s was kind, no hidden agenda what so ever. 

“Saeyoung one time dropped the entire bottle into the soup,” Alexandria smirked, watching as Saeran lightly dabbed the spices into the pot. “, needless to say, that night, we ate take out.” she shook her head, smiling. “Ah! You did great! How did you know how much to put?” 

“I, I guessed.” 

“Oh, wow! Intuition in the kitchen.” she wagged her finger from side to side. ”I am very impressed!” 

“You are?” 

“Of course I am!” Alexandria clapped her hands together. “Saeyoung can’t even peel a potato! A potato Saeran...” Alexandria was left to stare in awe, as Saeran began to laugh out loud, a smile spreading across his face. Oh my gosh, she thought, ecstatic in seeing the man letting loose. 

“I want to try.” Saeran now said. 

“Ohhhh, want to take on the challenge, huh? One potato coming right up!” Alexandria jogged away. 

Saeran watched as Alexandria disappeared into the pantry, his cheeks hurt. He couldn’t believe he had laughed like that, let alone smile so big. But, her expression when she kept saying ‘potato’ had been really funny and cute. Now, he felt like impressing her even more. He wanted to show up Saeyoung as well. Maybe she would let him keep helping her in the kitchen.

What he really wanted, was to spend more time with her. When he was around her, he felt much more at ease. He had never felt this way before. He wanted to continue to feel this way. How lucky his brother was, to have someone like Alexandria in his life. He wanted that too. His eyes lowered now, starring at the floor beneath him. 

Saeran had been standing in the doorway watching them. He hadn’t meant to of course, he had only gone out of his room for a glass of water, but, there they had been. Locked in each other’s arms. The sight had made a torrid of emotions swell within him. It had been confusing, depressing and frustrating. He just, didn’t understand why.

I want to hold her too, Saeran’s eyes widen slightly at his own thoughts. Was that really how he felt? Yes, it was. He wanted to hold her, as Saeyoung held her. He wanted to see those smiles she gave his brother, aimed at him too. That was wrong, though. Right? 

“I’m back!” Alexandria held up two potatoes and two peelers. “Let’s have a race!” 

“A race?” Saeran was handed both objects, starring at them, before starring back at her. 

“Mhm, first one to peel his/her entire potato, with no skin, wins! If I win, we turn these little babies into french fries! And if you win?” 

“... Potato chips...” 

“Pffft, haha,” Alexandria couldn’t help but burst out into laughter. “, you guys really are brothers! This is great! Okay!” she bounded over to the cutting boards, motioning with her head for him to follow her. They stood side by side now. “Ready!?” 

“Ye-” 

“GO!” she laughed, knowing she caught him off guard, seeing how he slightly panicked, hurriedly beginning to peel his own potato. Every so often she would look up at his face, watching those teal blue eyes alight in concentration. 

Saeran, I’m so happy, Alexandria thought, starring back down at her task. I’m happy your smiling and laughing with me. I’m happy, I can do that for you. I want us to be a family together. I want Saeyoung, you and me to all be happy together. I want to protect both of your smiles. I hope I can continue to make Saeyoung and you smile. Both of you have suffered enough. I wont let anyone or anything hurt you two again. I promise.

~ + ~

“I smell potato chips.” an hour later, Saeyoung entered the dining room. The table had been set and food was laid out, ready to be eaten. He watched as Alexandria and his brother exited the kitchen, each carrying a different item. 

“Finished with work?” Alexandria placed a pitcher of lemonade on the table, Saeran placing a basket of homemade potato chips down as well. 

Saeyoung rubbed the back of his neck, “After dinner, I have to go help ol’money bags with his security system. He won’t let me live down my ‘debt’ so he’s milking it.” 

“Heh, that sounds like Jumin,” Alexandria rolled her eyes. “, how long do you have to help him for?” 

“A couple more days,” Saeyoung waved his hands. “, but at least I get to see Elly.” 

“Elly?” Saeran spoke up, averting his gaze quickly when Saeyoung starred at him with a shocked expression. 

Saeran hadn’t talked to him at all, in or out of the hospital. To have his twin say just one word towards him, made Saeyoung extremely happy.

“Yeah,” Saeyoung smiled softly. “, that’s Jumin’s cat. I love cats.” he continued to stare at his brother, whose gaze never met his own. Saeyoung didn’t care, he cherished that one interaction, regardless of how short it had been.

Alexandria watched the exchange, keeping quiet. She knew Saeran wasn’t going to say anything more, but the man was listening. Saeyoung sat down now, looking ten times more happier then he had before he had walked in. 

“Let’s eat guys,” Alexandria chirped. “, dinner is getting cold.” she met Saeyoung’s gaze over the table, both sharing gentle smiles with one another. One day at a time, she mused, just one day at a time. 

“I wanna try the chips!” the red haired man exclaimed, licking his lips.

“That’s dessert!” Alexandria made to swat at Saeyoung’s hand, her boyfriend laughing. “Do you want some chips, Saeran?” 

“Whaaaa!? What about me!?” he reeled back in shock.

“Yes, what about you?” Alexandria stuck out her tongue, Saeyoung covering his face with his hands. She smirked, winking at Saeran, who smiled at her in return.

Dinner was lively that night. A very welcome change, for all three. 

 

To Be Continued...


	3. "Can you love me too...?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they make this work?

“Elly~” Saeyoung reached out his arms to the cat, who eyed him lazily from her perch on the couch. 

“If you touch my cat, I will fine you the cost of therapy she will need, as well as several spa days. Spa days in Paris, first class.” Jumin arched an eyebrow, seeing Saeyoung slowly lower his arms, looking defeated. “Hmm, that isn’t like you.” 

“What do you mean?” Saeyoung shrugged, turning back to his laptop screen. 

“Seems you care if you get fined.” Jumin crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Saving for something? A new car perhaps?” 

“No way,” Saeyoung grunted. “, I’m actually selling all my babies, but one.” 

Jumin was now fully invested in the conversation, “Is that so? Well, I happen to know a few people who would pay top tier price. After all, you do take good care of your vehicles.” 

“Hey, thanks, that would great.” Saeyoung’s fingers moved across the keyboard, trying his best not to feel anxious under Jumin’s leveled stare. After a few minutes however, with no sign of Jumin looking away, Saeyoung sighed loudly. “What!?” 

“Are you saving money for Alexandria?” 

“That is exactly what I’m doing.” Saeyoung frowned. “I mean, I have money, don’t get me wrong. But, this will be our future cash. A new start. A new house, with dogs, cats, birds, hamsters, backyards, front yards, lawn freakin’ gnomes!” he laughed. “I want twelve of them, all with different jobs. I even want lady lawn gnomes, to keep the guy lawn gnomes company.” 

“Saeyoung, focus.” Jumin smirked, he was actually very proud of the red haired man. There were more layers to him then he had initially thought. If anyone were to tell him before all this had started, that the 707 in their chat room was the man that sat before him, he would have called them a liar. 

“Ha, sorry,” Saeyoung took a breathe. “, but that’s the thing. I am focused. Saeran, Alexandria and me are all going to-” 

“Saeran will be there?” Jumin tilted his head slightly. 

“Well, yeah, of course he’ll be,” the red haired man fixed his glasses. “, why wouldn’t he be? He’s my brother.” 

“I see.” Jumin’s face remained unreadable. Though, he did find the inclusion of Saeran, quite discontenting. Was Alexandria alright with all of this? How did she feel over the inclusion of Saeran in their ‘future’ plans. Jumin realized that having Saeran back in Saeyoung’s life had been a monumental moment, for both of them. 

But Saeran was sure to eventually heal and go on to live his own life. Surely Saeyoung realized this, right? 

“How is Saeran doing?” 

“Hm? Oh, actually, he’s been doing real well. He’s really taken to Alexandria,” Saeyoung smiled. “, I think he likes her more then me.” 

“That’s not surprising,” Jumin dead panned, uncaring of how the other man now glared at him. “, Alexandria is a special girl. At one point, I too thought of wanting to grow closer to her.” 

“Hey!” Saeyoung frowned at Jumin, who chuckled. 

“Clearly she chose you. Why are you getting upset after the fact?” Jumin grunted. “Although, now that you have mentioned it. Every time the doctor gave an order, it was always Alexandria who led your brother out of his shell.” his face grew thoughtful now, remembering all those instances where he would catch Saeran starring at Alexandria, or trying to find her with his eyes. Though he only visited the hospital sparsely, Jumin did notice the small things. 

“What are you trying to get at?” Saeyoung eyed Jumin suspiciously. 

“You two are twins after all. It isn’t unheard of for twins to fall in love with the same woman.” 

“What!? No way!” Saeyoung shook his head, turning back to face is laptop. “Stop thinking crazy things.” 

“Why? You always use to think and say crazy things.” 

“...” 

“It is only something to consider, Saeyoung. But do not dwell to much on it. After all, it is only a ‘crazy’ thought, as you say.” 

~ + ~

No one knew he was out here. He could run away if he wanted to. Maybe he should. Just what was he going to do now? Where did he go from here? Searan had thought a lot about this in the hospital, thoughts that just made him depressed. His entire life had been under Rika. Obeying her every command, following blindly beside her, worshiping her. 

But, she had only been using him. She never once cared about him. She fed him lies, brainwashed him and said he was nothing without her. She had even lied about... Saeyoung. And he ate it all up. Like an idiot. Years, wasted. Sure, he had had some freedoms. It wasn’t all bad, he supposed. 

Sometimes, he would do just this. Sit outside and stare up at the night sky, at the stars that twinkled brightly above. Those nights weren’t so bad. 

“Ah, so here you are!” 

Searan whipped his head to look over his shoulder, watching as Alexandria stepped out onto the veranda, a small bowl in her hand. 

“Here you go~” she settled the bowl beside him. “Your winnings!” her laughter was so melodious to him. In the bowl, were the left over fried potato chips they had made together. The entire time Alexandria had pouted playfully, making Saeran find her 10x more adorable. 

“Thank you.” 

“Mhm! Don’t stay to long out here, it gets rather chilly later on.” 

“Wait!” Saeran had called out, seeing as she was about to turn and walk back inside. 

“Hm?” Alexandria smiled, tilting her head slightly in curiosity. 

“... Um, well,” no, she couldn’t stay out here with him. What was he doing? “, never mind.” he could feel her eyes on him, before she nodded and walked back inside the house. His head hurt. He didn’t want to think of anymore depressing thoughts. In the end, he would always be left alone. Unlike Saeyoung, his twin, he wasn’t blessed. He would forever be-

“There we go!” 

Saeran’s breathe caught as a a thick blanket was placed down upon him, and he tilted his head up, eyes widened with surprise and awe, starring up at Alexandria who smiled down at him. 

“Cozy?” she giggled, stepping up beside him, before sitting, wrapping her own blanket around herself. “I think, I’ll join you. Do you mind?” 

Saeran shook his head gently, “No.” 

“Oh wow,” Alexandria starred up at the night sky. “, I never knew the stars grew so bright around here.” she hugged her knees to her chest now, cuddling into her blanket. 

“Do you like the stars too?” 

“Yes, I do,” her eyes grew distant. “, ever since I was little. My father and I use to always star gaze. My mother was very sick, so, she couldn’t go outside so much. But, she was very supportive. She insisted my father and I enjoy our hobbies. Every time we went out, we always brought her back flowers we had picked around the fields. Whether they were weeds or real flowers, she would never discriminate and popped them all into a vase, to display on the table.” 

Saeran smiled, starring at Alexandria who looked lost in her own little world, “Your mother, sounds like an amazing person.” 

“She was, thank you.. My parents were both amazing people.” she gasped softly, realizing just what topic she was talking about. “Oh Saeran, I am so sorry...” her eyes widened in guilt. “I just, I never talked about this before...” 

“About your past?” Saeran sounded surprised. “Not even to my brother?” 

“Heh, no, not even him. You’re the first.” 

That information made Saeran’s heart swell within his chest and he couldn’t help but let a smile grow across his face. 

“Why are you so happy?” Alexandria smirked, bumping into him with her shoulder.

“I just, like finding out more stuff about you.” he hedged the truth, but was still honest.

“Is that so?” Alexandria tapped her finger to her chin. “Really? I don’t think I’m all that interesting.”

“You are,” Saeran shook his head adamantly. “, your fascinating.” he watched as her smile grew warm and her eyes softened. That expression. So beautiful. 

Smiling at one another, they pair turned their eyes back to the night sky. Enjoying one another’s company. 

~ + ~

“One more day, and I’ll be out of HAN HELL!” Saeyoung threw up his arms in exasperation. He watched as Alexandria folded clothes on the bed, smiling up at him. “Are you alright?” he said now, frowning as he was stuck in his own inner turmoil.

“What do you mean?” Alexandria’s brow furrowed. “Of course I am.” 

“... I’m sorry. I just asked, because I’ve been leaving you alone a lot and you’re taking care of Saeran and-” 

“Saeyoung Choi, you make your brother sound like a child or an invalid. When he is clearly not.” she eyed him accusingly, Saeyoung’s eyes looking away from hers. “Are you alright?” Alexandria put down the shirt she had been about to fold, coming over to sit next to her boyfriend. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m letting something Jumin say get to me. I know I shouldn’t, but it’s just, really making me think is all.” 

“What did he say?” 

Saeyoung grew quiet, wondering if he should really confess to her his true thoughts. But, even he wasn’t sure how to put it all into words. For one, he wanted his brother to be happy, he deserved to be happy. And it was true that Alexandria was the one to make his brother smile. Did it make him jealous? That was the complicated question. It really was a mixture of feelings. 

But honestly, even if he wasn’t jealous, what would Alexandria say? His brain was hurting because Jumin freakin’ Han didn’t know how to keep his mouth shut. 

“It’s nothing. Aaaaargh!” Saeyoung stood. “I gotta get to work. Just one more day and then,” he looked to Alexandria who sat on the edge of the bed confused. “, and then, we can all try to be a normal family together.” 

“We are normal.” Alexandria stood, bringing her hands to touch Saeyoung’s shoulders. “Go~ The sooner you go, the sooner you return. Hopefully you’ll be back by dinner.” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

++ 

Searan finished toweling his hair, starring into the mirror at his reflection. Red hair. He had red hair again. His hand came out to touch the surface of the mirror, shaking his head softly. 

A knock sounded on the door, making him jump slightly. “Saeran, lunch will be ready soon. I made sandwiches! Don’t spend all your time in there, silly. You’ll get all pruny~!” 

Saeran smiled, hearing Alexandria walk away from the door. He placed the towel on the sink, taking one last look into the mirror. 

++

Saeyoung groaned, halfway towards Jumin’s building, he had forgotten the USB stick with all of the damn data for Jumin’s systems. He really needed to focus. “First, turn around and go back home.” he murmured. 

++

Alexandria heard Saeran behind her, “Oh good, your out. You can help me set up the table, Saer-” she turned and gasped, almost dropping the pitcher of juice in her hands. “Saeran?” she was unsure, for the man in front of her had red haired, but their eyes were teal blue. 

“I look like him, don’t I? We are twins after all,” Saeran met her hazel eyes. “, we have the same color hair, same blood, same body type,” he stepped closer to her. “, we are exactly the same!” his hands came out to grasp her shoulders.

“Saeran...” Alexandria could see the confusion and sadness in his eyes. Just what was he trying to tell her? She placed the pitcher on the counter, even while Saeran still held her shoulders. 

++

Saeyoung quickly parked in the drive way, rushing out of his car. He wondered if they still had some snacks left over. Alexandria did say she would have to go shopping again. 

++ 

“You’re wrong,” Alexandria murmured, touching Saeran’s arms. “, you two may have the same color hair, same body type, even the same blood, but, that’s just outside appearances. You two are very different in many ways. You are wonderful in the kitchen, you can even peel a potato faster then me! That puzzle you did in the hospital, you finished it so fast. You love books, Saeyoung doesn’t read books as much as he should. Instead, his nose is always in the computer. You guys may think alike on somethings, but I can tell the difference. And I’m sure, the more I get to know, the more differences I will see.” 

“Alexandria,” Saeran moved closer to her, watching as her eyes widened ever so slightly. “, can you ever love me?” 

“Love you? Of course I can! I love you Saeran.” 

“No!” Saeran shook his head. “ I want you to love me more then just family! Love me, as you love my brother. Look at me, as you look at him. Smile at me, like you smile at him.” he lent his forehead against hers. “I love you Alexandria.” 

“Saeran.” she gasped, as the man wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him. Her arms slowly moved to wrap around him as well, until her eyes caught sight of the figure that stood in the doorway. Saeyoung. 

What she would have thought would be sadness, anger or disappointment written across his face, was not any of those expressions. What was going through his head? 

“Saeran?” 

Saeran pulled back from Alexandria, turning to face his brother, who finally entered the kitchen. 

“If our roles would have been reversed, it would have been me who would have had her. She would have fallen in love with me!” Saeran yelled.

Saeyoung inhaled and exhaled softly, “You have the greatest taste in women. And let me tell you, I am not mad at all, that you have fallen in love with her. I 100% understand. I just didn’t realize we had the same taste in women. Pretty sure if you talked to me more, we would have found that out.” 

“... What are you-” 

“Look, I’m in love with Alexandria, your in love with Alexandria. Why fight over that. It’s not going to change anything. Sure, I’m a man that doesn’t like to share, but when it comes to my brother, I can make an exception. After all, it’s as you say, we are practically the same in a lot of ways.” 

Alexandria watched the exchange with silent awe, starring at Saeyoung who was talking quite clearly, eyes starring at Saeran with utmost honestly. 

“But this decision isn’t on me. It’s on Alexandria. We have to think of her feelings. What she wants. We can’t be selfish.” 

“... What if i said it was alright?” 

Both men looked to her with shocked expressions, seeing her thoughtful gaze land on both of them. She eyed them now, looking at each of them seriously. 

“Saeyoung, I’m in love with you, you know this. Saeran, I love you, however, I can eventually fall in love with you.” Alexandria bit her lip. “I’m alright with being in love with the both of you. I am. Because, I want to protect you both. I want to see you two smile and be happy. If it’s with me, then, that would make me happy!” 

“Alexandria.” both men looked to her, then at one another. 

“Alright,” Alexandria slapped her hands onto her cheeks, before bringing one out in front of her. “, together, all of us.” 

“Heh, you really are something else,” Saeyoung couldn’t keep his goofy smile from spreading across his face. Gods, what did he do to deserve someone like her. “I’m in.” he placed his hand on top of hers. Both now looking at Saeran. 

“... Okay.” Saeran smiled, placing his hand upon theirs. “I’m in too!”

“So, like do we make a schedule, or...” Saeyoung starred at them with a confused expression, tilting his head slightly. 

“I can make a program that makes up a schedule...?” Saeran shrugged. 

“Umm, let’s just eat lunch first.” Alexandria giggled. “We’ll figure this out after.” 

The twins revealed radiant smiles, ones that made Alexandria swoon. This was a start of a brand new adventure for all of them. And all she thought, was to repeat her motto, ‘just one day at a time’.

 

To Be Continued...


	4. One Day At A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this listening to ‘One Step At A Time’ by Jordin Sparks <3 So if you wanna listen to it while reading this chapter go ahead~ I’ll place an *** to signal when you should turn on the music and again when to end the song~ It may make the chapter 10x better! XD

It was quite obvious that both Saeyoung and Saeran were not eating their food. However, both were doing a lovely job of swirling it around their plates, much to Alexandria’s dismay. This had been going on for well over five minutes, until Alexandria herself go no longer stand it and she placed both her napkin and fork down on the table. This made both men stare up at her with anxious gazes. 

“Okay, I’ve been thinking,” pursing her lips, Alexandria began to fold her napkin, as she laid out her thoughts. “, if we are to make this work properly, then we have to have open communication. Also, I have to move into my own room.” 

“Eh...” Saeyoung’s eye twitched, the pair catching this. “Ok, ok,” he held up his hands. “, I’ll miss you, but it makes sense. Plus,” he smirked. “, when we finally feel comfortable, we’ll all share one bed together.” 

“Seriously.” both Alexandria and Saeran said in unison, eyeing the red haired man with blank expressions. 

Saeyoung laughed, “Whaaat!? It’s true!” 

“Well,” Alexandria couldn’t help but smile now. “, I suppose that is the goal we are going for. Until then,” the napkin she had been fiddling with, was now a flower and she placed it in the center of the table. “, we go one day at a time. We share things with one another, we go places with one another.” 

The red haired twins nodded to her words, smiling. Saeyoung reached over and picked up the flower napkin, eyeing it with awe. 

“I didn’t know you could do this...” he breathed. 

“My mother taught me all sorts of things. Origami, sewing, cooking, knitting, crocheting, paper machete.” 

“Because she couldn’t go out much, right?” Saeran was handed the flower napkin, he held it gently in the palm of his hand. 

“Mhm,” Alexandria smiled wistfully. “, that’s right.” 

“Really? Why? You never told me about your parents!” Saeyoung pouted.

“Haha,” Alexandria giggled, leaning over and pinching Saeyoung’s cheek. “, that is why I will, after you come back from Jumin’s.” she tapped his nose, leaning back in her seat. 

“... I forgot about that guy.” Saeyoung hung his head, sighing. 

“We know.” Saeran and Alexandria starred at each other, laughing and smiling. That was the second time today they had jinxed one another. 

Saeyoung rested his head in his hand, a warm smile crossing his face as he watched the pair. Yeah, he thought to himself, this was going to work. His brother, the love of his life and himself. Yup, this was defiantly going to work. 

~ + ~

“You seem... Different today?” Jumin eyed Saeyoung with a curious expression. From the moment the red haired man had walked into his building, he had been all smiles and witty comebacks. It wasn’t that strange to see, but compared to yesterday, it was quite a change. 

“Never you mind,” Saeyoung waved his hand in dismissal, before winking, fingers moving fast over the keyboard in front of him. “, you just focus on whatever you focus on. I’ll be out of here soon.” 

“Does your change of attitude have anything to do with Saeran and Alexandria?” crossing his arms in front of his chest, Jumin sat against the sofa arm. When the man began to hum and ignore him, even going so far as to put on his headphones, did Jumin realize he was right. How interesting. His only concern was for Alexandria at this point. He would have to keep a close eye on the trio. 

~ + ~

Picking up a basket full of her clothes, Alexandria deposited on her bed, looking around the room. She would be sleeping in the room across from both Saeran’s and Saeyoung’s. Before he had left for Jumin’s, Saeyoung and his brother had moved out the boxes of comics and games, placing them in the garage. Now it was just one big empty room, with only a bed and dresser.

“Where to start.” she murmured, eyeing the curtains to the windows. “... Probably there...” she made a face, eyeing the color scheme. Vanderwood had to have thought that was a bad color. A knock behind her, and she turned, smiling. Saeran stood in the doorway, holding a small box in his hand. “What’s that?” 

“A ‘welcome to your new home’ gift.” 

“Hehe,” Alexandria giggled, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “, oh, I see. Why thank you~” 

“Here,” holding it out, Saeran took her hand, placing the small box in her palm. “, open it.” 

“It’s so tiny.” it was a plain, brown box. With one finger, she pushed down on the tab that sealed the top and watched as the flaps popped open. Peering inside, her breathe caught. “Saeran...” reaching into the box, ever so gently, Alexandria pulled out several tiny, small, origami paper animals. She held the tiny animals in her other palm, starring at them in awe. 

“I thought a lot about what you said that day in the hospital. About the animals in your book, and how you want to visit the zoo. I’ve... Well, I’ve never been to the zoo. I want to go. I want to go with the both of you.” 

Alexandria gave Saeran her brightest smile, “The last time I went to the zoo, I was a little girl. Saeran, I can’t wait to go!” she starred down at the tiny paper animals in her hand. “Look at these! Their amazing!” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, of course! Wow, so tiny! So well made! THE ELEPHANT SAERAN! IT’S ADORABLE!” 

Saeran chuckled, watching as she bounced in place, picking each tiny animal up, starring at it with adoration. “... I, picked up a book that told me how to make origami out of paper,” he began, Alexandria looking at him now, in rapt attention. “, so, everyday, when I had free time I would try to make something. I was horrible at it, trust me, I was. And then, one day, I finished one! I was so happy! It was a 3D star! I... I went to show Rika. And she starred at it. I was so happy, I thought she would be too. But, no, she wasn’t.” 

 

=/// “What is this?” Rika held up the small paper star, between her thumb and forefinger, eyeing it with a blank expression. Cold and dark, with no emotion.

“Do you like it?” 

“No.” She crushed it, without even a thought. “If you have time to do these ridiculous things, then you have time to find me the names I need! I’m counting on you, Saeran~” \\\\\=

 

“Oh Searan,” Alexandria whispered. “, I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” Saeran smiled gently. “, I stopped showing them to her after that, but I always made more. You, you liking them, makes it all worth it. So i’m glad I never stopped practicing.” 

“I don’t like them, I love them!” Alexandria quickly went to one of her windows, tugging off the gross, puke colored curtains and opening the blinds. She started to place each one of the animals out on the window seal. “They’ll be here! And if you ever decide to make me more, I’ll continue to collect them!” she made the tiger walk, playing with the zebra as well. 

“Alexandria,” Saeran came up behind the girl, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his forehead against her shoulder. “, thank you.” he squeezed her tightly. “Thank you so much for existing... I love you.” 

Slowly turning in his arms, Alexandria brought her hands up to tilt his face up, meeting those teal colored orbs. “You will never be alone again,” she brushed her thumbs against his cheeks. “, ever.” on tip toes, Alexandria brought her lips to kiss the man. A light, chaste kiss. When they parted, she could see the pure awe on the man’s face. “What is it?” 

“Can, can we do that again?” Saeran blushed slightly, Alexandria giggling and nodding. This time, Saeran was the one to take the initiative, capturing Alexandria’s lips with his own. He melded her body with his, his hands pressing against the small of her back intimately. They stayed like that, locked in each other’s embrace, melting into their warm, gentle kiss. 

[[ Day 1 ]] ****

Grocery shopping was both entertaining and productive. Especially when the twins decided to tag along with her. Both were adamant on getting certain foods, even going so far as to race one another through the store. 

“I got to it first!” Saeyoung gave a triumphant smirk, holding up the box of cereal. 

“Um, Saeyoung...” Alexandria pointed down at the basket, to where the same box of cereal laid inside. 

Saeran grinned like an idiot, “Next time brother~” 

“How in the world!” Saeyoung whined. 

The trio received their fair share of looks, as they messed around in line. Even Saeran was playing around with Saeyoung, both brothers poking Alexandria who swatted at them. First Saeyoung would poke her, then she’d swat him! When her back was turned, Saeran would poke her, and the cycle continued. It made the other customers in line, laugh to themselves.

“How about after we put these grocery's away, we go to the park?” Alexandria chirped, watching the twins place the items on the conveyor belt. 

“The park with the pond? The ducks? AND the little candy machines?” Saeyoung perked at idea. 

“Ducks?” Saeran was also intrigued. 

“Ducks!” Alexandria held up two loafs of bread. 

“Sounds like an awesome idea! MS. CASHIER, hurry up!” Saeyoung pleaded, the cashier surprised at the sudden outburst, before laughing and nodding in amusement. 

= ++ =

“Pfft, haha!” both Saeran and Alexandria burst into fits of laughter, as they watched the flock of ducks chase around Saeyoung. 

“Not my butt, not my butt! You guys! HELP ME!” 

“Should we help him?” Saeran arched an eyebrow, sitting back on the bench, eyeing Alexandria with mirth. 

And at the same time, the pair answered with mischievous grins, “Naaaaah~!” 

= ++ =

Movie time that night, was spent on the couch. Alexandria’s legs ontop of Saeran’s lap, the man caressing her legs every so often, as she laid her upper half against Saeyoung, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. The trio had decided on an B adventure comedy, which ended up with all three of them laughing at their own commentary. 

“Who says things like that!?” 

“Pretty sure you would!” Alexandria laughed. 

“You got a point,” Saeyoung grinned. 

“You see the strings right? I’m not the only one who sees the strings, right!? Did anyone see the mic in the last shot?” Saeran shook his head in disbelief.

“Editing, RIP!” Saeyoung smiled towards his brother, who smiled back at him. Then, both brothers noticed Alexandria had stopped commentating. ****

“She’s asleep...” Saeran whispered. 

“Then, we should get her to bed.” Saeyoung answered, muting the television. 

“Saeyoung,” at the sound of his name from his brother’s lips, the golden eyed man paused, starring back at his twin. “, I had fun today. I really did. It’s, been a long time since we smiled at one another like this. I, I had forgotten what it felt like.” 

“I never did.” Saeyoung whispered, tears threatening to spill over. “I never forgot Saeran.” there was silence, before Saeran exhaled a breathe. 

“I believe you. I really do.” 

“How about the zoo tomorrow?” Saeyoung gave a goofy grin, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Alright!” Saeran smiled, helping Saeyoung pick up Alexandria, so as to not wake her. 

The pair carried her to bed, tucking her in. Saeyoung noticed the origami animals on her window seal, along with new, violet curtains. He looked to Saeran, who was brushing stray strands of hair from her face, his knuckles gently brushing against her cheek. 

“Aren’t you going to kiss her good night?” Saeyoung teased, keeping his voice down.

Saeran gave him a grumpy expression, “Turn around then!” he rasped. 

“Whaaaa? No way! If you don’t do it, I’ll go first~” 

“Stupid brother,” Saeran muttered, looking back at Alexandria, who continued to sleep, blissfully unaware of the squabble the twins were having over her. Like this, she was gorgeous. Hair laid spilled out around her, lush, black eyelashes rested against her flawless, ivory flesh. 

“It’s funny,” Saeyoung now said, catching his brother’s attention. “, but I think I know exactly what you’re thinking, when you look at her.” they met eyes now. “We have two hearts, Saeran. Two separate hearts, but they were both destined for one. Just one heart. Alexandria's. How awesome is that?” his smile was radiant, teeth even showing. 

Saeran smiled just as bright, “It’s really awesome.” 

As if they had been doing it for years, without even thinking about it, both raised their fists at the same time, and pounded it. 

To Be Continued~ xoxoxoxo


	5. Morning Attack!! Twin Brothers with a PLAN!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung and Saeran have teamed up together! Just what do they have in store for Alexandria!?

Morning… Alexandria opened her eyes groggily. She never used to be a morning person, in fact, she loved sleeping until noon. But the messenger app and her new friends, had constantly berated her to fall asleep at a decent time. She was fixing her schedule, but it still was going to take time to actually get use to 830 AM. Sitting up, she stretched out her arms, yawning. 

The first thing she noticed, was that she wasn’t alone. Her eyes met the sight of a stuffed teddy bear, sitting at the edge of her bed. Fur, fluffy orange, with button eyes and a light brown nose. It was adorable! And then she gasped softly, as the bear moved, an arm raising up, then down.

“Good morning~” the orange bear exclaimed, bowing its head. 

Saeyoung…? Alexandria couldn’t help but keep the smile off her face, as she watched the bear lift its head back up. 

“Breakfast is ready for you!” the orange bear continued. “My brother and I worked together to make it!” 

Alexandria covered her mouth to contain her laughter, when she heard the whispers an argument taking place on her floor, under her bed. 

“Get up there!” 

“This is stupid!” Saeran clearly hissed, as low as he possibly could.

“Do it, or no breakfast for you!” 

“What!? Stupid brother! I made 85% of the food! You just poured the cereal!” 

“Do it~!” Saeyoung began to whine.

Alexandria’s eyes widened, a bright smile coloring her face, as she saw the top of a fluffy, purple bear’s head, peep out. Then, the purple bear plopped itself right next to the orange bear. 

“Good, good morning…” the purple bear, with pink buttoned eyes and a brown nose greeted. Rather slowly, Saeran made the bear bow its head. “Breakfast, is served.” 

Giggling, Alexandria crawled towards the edge of her bed, taking both teddy bears in hand and kissing them on the tops of their heads. She then peered past them and down to the floor. Sure enough, both Choi brothers sat on their hands and knees, smiling up at her, with innocent expressions.

“Good morning, you two.” She smirked, leaning forward to give a chaste kiss to Saeyoung, before moving to do the same to Saeran. They were soft kisses, with absolutely no hidden agenda behind them. But as Alexandria leaned back, her eyes widened in shock, when she realized that both men looked ready to devour her. What was this change in attitude? They moved towards her now, in sync with one another, as they crawled on top of the bed. It was like a horror movie, but with handsome men, instead of creepy monsters. “… Eh?” she quickly stumbled away from, her back hitting the head board. "... Guys..." 

“Why are you running away, Alexandria~?” Saeyoung was all smiles, as he took the left side of his girlfriend, Saeran the right. They were like giant cats, taking her hands in theirs, kissing each one lovingly.

“Saera-“ her eyes widened, as the man began to lick her knuckles, before kissing them. His eyes meeting hers happily, with such adoration. Her eyes quickly fell on Saeyoung, biting her lip, as she witnessed him starting to trail kisses up her arm. “What are you guys doi- Ah!” Alexandria squeezed her eyes shut, as both Saeyoung and Saeran lent forward, kissing her on each side of her face. 

When she opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of their mischievous smiles and she grumpily starred at them, face flushed beet red. In unison, both men pulled from their pockets pieces of paper, that looked like tickets. Saeyoung held two. But before, Alexandria could ask what those tickets were for, Saeran was hurriedly pulling her off the bed. 

“Breakfast is getting cold!” Saeyoung cheered. 

“Wait, wait,” Alexandria couldn’t help but smile, feeling as if she was now in the Choi twins whirlwind. It was as if the pair had suddenly overnight become closer. She didn’t know what happened, but it made her happy to see such a change. Saeran’s smiles matched his eyes, and Saeyoung was acting far more carefree, not at all holding back. “, ahh!” she gasped, as Saeran started to remove her clothes. “What are you doing!?” she jumped back.

“Getting you changed of course.” he reached for her again, Alexandria leaping out of his reach.

“EH!?” she looked to Saeyoung, who winked at her, leaning against her dresser with an bright, amused smile.

“I’ll watch~” he grinned like an idiot now.

“No, no, no,” Alexandria quickly hugged herself. “, I can dress myself. Shoo! Shoo both of you!” she pointed to the door.

“Boooo,” Saeyoung pouted, receiving a glare from Alexandria, before he held up his hands in defeat. Alexandria caught Saeran holding up clothes to her and she met his gaze. 

“Please wear this today, Alexandria.” 

“Huh?” just what was going on!? This was NOT taking it one day at a time!!!! 

 

To Be Continued~ xoxoxo 

 

Author's Note: It might be awhile till I update this story~! I haven't given it up, but it will be awhile. ^_^ So please be patient with me. Thank you guys <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this fanfic... i am so sorry. Its been so long and to pick where i started when i dont remember much of anything MM just feels wrong for both me and you guys!   
> I do plan to bring out more fanfics coming soon, since im back from my looooong hiatus! Feel free to follow me on Twitter to keep up to date! @BishieCraft


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INDEFINITE HIATUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so long ago...
> 
> You all are probably wondering where i was xD school! Getting dat education and also work! Sooooo much work! 
> 
> Anyways, imma be honest, i forgot what was happening with all my MM fics! I feel if i go back and write SOMETHING on any of them, it wont be the same and that's unfair to both you and myself. 
> 
> Sooo, what now? Probably write whole new ones. Im currently writing original fiction as well. Its the year of the writing! Follow me on Twitter for updates and polls on what i should write next @BishieCraft

**707:** It was fun while it lasted...

 **unKnOwn:** We will be back.

 **707:** yup! 

 **Jumin Han:** it is 3 am, go to bed, BOTH of you.

                         .... fin...?


End file.
